


February 9, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A handful of chocolates on display caused Volcana to smile before she approached the store window in Metropolis.





	February 9, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

A handful of chocolates on display caused Volcana to smile before she approached the store window in Metropolis.  
Treats. Cash. Valuables. They were easy things for her to steal. She had a bit of a sweet tooth.

Fire began to form around Volcana's fists.

''I don't think so!''

Volcana's eyes widened after she heard the familiar male voice. The Southern accent. She looked back. Volcana glowered at the sight of Reverend Amos Howell.

''I remember seeing you in this area with your superhero daughter most of the time.''

After Amos frowned, he opened his mouth and a long tentacle slid from it. Extended to Volcana before it struck her shoulder. Amos watched while she winced and fire disappeared from her fists. The tentacle returned to him.

Volcana's eyes settled on Supergirl before the latter appeared and flew to her with arms stretched. She began to wince again after Supergirl's fists struck her. She collapsed on her side and scowled at her enemies.

''Are you planning on buying any chocolates for me?'' Supergirl asked as she smiled near Amos.

''Maybe.''

The last things Volcana heard before she lost consciousness.

THE END


End file.
